


Dreams of Summer Days - Partie 1 : Alistair

by Dreamer_18



Category: Candy Candy
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_18/pseuds/Dreamer_18
Summary: France, vers l'année 1916. La guerre fait rage dans le pays depuis 2 années consécutives et semble vouloir s'éterniser. Alistair, un des héritiers de la famille la plus riche d'Amérique, ne supporte plus de vivre en paix pendant que des centaines d'hommes et de femmes meurent chaque jour de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. De ce fait, il prend la terrible décision de s'engager dans l'armée de l'air française, afin d'apporter son aide à la Triple Entente. Cependant, malgré sa bonne attention, son choix sera lourd de conséquences, positives mais également, négatives.
Relationships: Ali/Patty, Alistair/Patricia, Dominique/Alistair, Domy/Ali, Stear/Patty





	Dreams of Summer Days - Partie 1 : Alistair

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde!   
> Je reviens cette fois avec une fanfiction en français, et surtout, traitant de l'anime/manga de Candy Candy. J'ai pris le parti de parler davantage d'Alistair et de Patricia, car ce sont mes deux personnages préférés et j'ai toujours été frustrée de voir qu'il y avait peu de développements sur eux. 
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, et que j'arriverai à vous faire voyager! 
> 
> Enjoy your reading! ^^

Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, c'était une habitude – qu'il regrettait amèrement – depuis son arrivée en France. À peine eût-il monté sur le paquebot menant vers ce pays en guerre qu'il était en proie à de terribles insomnies, durant lesquelles il ne pouvait que réfléchir, à sa vie, à sa famille, à ses amis. Chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas bref vers le sommeil, une pensée, bonne ou mauvaise, venait anéantir tous ses espoirs afin de dormir. Il était terriblement fatigué, épuisé, exténué même. Seulement, il reconnaissait qu'il était fortement inutile de le mentionner dans ses lettres, et cela ne ferait qu'accroître l'anxiété que son départ avait provoqué chez chacun, mais tout particulièrement chez Patricia. En pensant à cette dernière, un drôle de sentiment venait le chatouiller au creux de son ventre, il en ignorait la cause principale, mais il pouvait mettre en avant, quelques-unes de ses hypothèses. En songeant une nouvelle fois, parmi tant d'autres moments, au sourire de la jeune femme, qu'il avait commencé à côtoyer durant le Festival de Mai, il se mit à sourire lui-même. Il ne savait pas encore si tous ses sentiments pour Candy avaient disparu, il se doutait cependant que ces sentiments, qu'il avait tant ressentis par le passé, semblaient davantage fraternels qu'amoureux. Il n'était pas comme Archibald, son petit-frère si téméraire et prêt à se battre pour la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et joliment bouclés. Il n'aimait pas se battre, il tenait en horreur les combats, et pourtant, voilà qu'il se trouvait sur une base aérienne Française, et qu'il était formé aux combats en avion afin de se battre contre l'ennemi, pour libérer la France de cette terrible guerre, qui paraissait vouloir durer éternellement.

Son ami, Dominique, dit Domy, lui avait posé une question à laquelle il n'avait pu répondre qu'en ne laissant son instinct le dicter, et avec une franchise dont il était doté depuis sa plus tendre enfance : pourquoi s'était-il engagé dans une guerre qui ne concernait même pas son pays, et surtout pourquoi avait-il pris cette décision alors qu'il avait « une amie qu'il aimait tant » ? Il lui répliqua, sans un seul mensonge, qu'il n'en pouvait plus de voler dans les cieux américains en pensant qu'il y avait, quelque part dans ce même ciel, des combats aériens qui se déroulaient chaque jour, qu'il souhaitait alors voir de ses propres yeux, ce céleste séjour redevenir paisible. Il n'avait que peu réfléchi, il savait que c'était la bonne réponse, et pourtant, lorsque le plus Français de ses amis avait, par la suite, poursuivit avec sa propre histoire, il fit en sorte de semer le doute dans l'esprit du jeune aviateur américain. Patricia, étant une Anglaise de nationalité, n'avait-il pas voulu protéger sa patrie, sans même s'en apercevoir ? Et surtout, la protéger elle-même et sa famille ? Tout lui semblait plus clair, désormais. Bien que son sens inouï du pacifisme l'ait guidé sur ces terres montagneuses de l'Est Français, il ne pouvait que constater, qu'inconsciemment, sa partie protectrice l'avait conseillé d'aller se battre, pour Patricia, pour sa famille qui n'avait pu quitter l'Angleterre et qui se retrouvait, bien malgré elle, au sein-même des combats.

Ne pouvant sommeiller et ce, après tous ses efforts, le garçon se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, ne sachant quelle position adopter, sans omettre que la chaleur de la chambre était assez élevée, pour ce premier jour d'été. Après un mois de sécheresse absolue sur une majorité du pays, la pluie était attendue avec une impatience qui n'était guère naturelle, seulement, les cultures avaient besoin d'eau afin d'être sauvées un minimum, et les conditions climatiques causaient de nombreux soucis pour ravitailler les hommes qui se trouvaient dans les tranchées, et sur les bases aériennes. L'eau manquait terriblement et chacun avait hâte de voir les premières gouttes de pluie céder à la pesanteur atmosphérique pour enfin apporter un peu de fraîcheur sur le pays assoiffé. Bien qu'il fût chaud, trop lourd pour pouvoir se laisser séduire par le sympathique Morphée, Alistair ne put ouvrir la fenêtre qui lui faisait face : les moustiques se seraient volontiers chargés de lui, ce qui aurait été un combat déloyal. Il se mit alors à penser, à diverses choses, variant en même temps les nombreux thèmes qui lui étaient proposés. Il imagina, dans un premier temps, une nouvelle invention qui pourrait être révolutionnaire et qui aurait pu changer la vie des pilotes à tout jamais ! Cet appareil servirait à détecter les avions ennemis, et serait en forme de grosse loupe, accroché à leur tableau de bord. Voilà qu'il venait d'avoir une idée génialissime, et sans l'aide de Domy, il n'y parviendrait pas. En effet, son ami c'était révélé comme étant une grande aide dans la création de ses ouvrages – qui étaient bien souvent loufoques. Il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré, autour d'un ou deux verres de vin – si ce n'était plus, il ne s'en souvenait plus, c'était probablement la première fois qu'il buvait autant. Il se mit à rire, ayant en tête de nombreuses images de cette fameuse soirée, qui fut bien arrosée pour chaque jeune aviateur de la base, avec la musique, le vin qui coulait à flot et les garçons qui dansaient, jamais nous n'aurions dit que des batailles se déroulaient à plusieurs lieues de leur emplacement. Jamais il n'aurait osé songer que malgré la guerre qui sévissait, les hommes et les femmes purent s'amuser et faire la fête, comme si rien ne se passait, comme de rien n'était, ce qui fut une chose qui le surprit énormément. Le jeune homme s'autorisa à se dire en son for intérieur que c'était mieux ainsi, car si, même en Amérique on ne parlait que de cette querelle, le monde continuait à tourner et la vie n'allait pas s'arrêter pour autant, à part pour de malheureux soldats, qui après s'être battus corps et âmes afin de défendre leurs patries, leurs valeurs et leurs familles, tombaient sous des balles folles ou des boulets de canons. Là où il se trouvait, il recevait du confort, il pouvait se laver et manger correctement, alors que plus loin, des hommes, des jeunes gens, souffraient dans les tranchées : ils souffraient de la soif, de la fin, du manque d'hygiène, des climats incertains, mais ils souffraient également des batailles sans fin, qui les fatiguaient encore plus, en menant certains à la mort. Oui, la mort les guettait sans cesse, sans trêve, alors que les aviateurs bénéficiaient de tellement de choses, toutefois, ils ne pouvaient que difficilement s'extirper des bras de la grande Faucheuse si elle avait à les accueillir, après de multiples duels dans les airs.

Chassant cette abominable pensée de son esprit, qui lui fit perdre son sourire, il se positionna sur le dos, fixant le plafond dans l'obscurité. Son corps en sueur brillait sous les rayons de la lune, et déplaçant ses deux mains afin de les mettre sous sa tête, il commença alors à rêvasser. Il se souvint avec un pincement au cœur, des jeux que son cadet, leur cousin et lui-même s'inventait, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Leur gouvernante leur avait raconté l'histoire des « Trois Mousquetaires », ce roman Français qui faisait tant rêver les jeunes garçons ne les avait pas épargnés. Durant de nombreux jours, les trois petits garçons s'imaginèrent à la place de chacun des mousquetaires, Anthony voulut incarner le personnage de Porthos, son jeune frère, du même âge que leur cousin, voulut être Athos, alors il ne lui restait uniquement le personnage d'Aramis. Pendant de longues heures, les trois petits jouèrent munis de leurs poneys, de leurs capes et de leurs épées factices, à reproduire cette fantastique histoire d'Alexandre Dumas, mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas leur chef, le grand d'Artagnan. Dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains, il semblait au jeune homme à lunettes, qu'un jeune blond avait volontiers décidé de partager leur jeu, en incarnant le personnage de leur chef, celui-ci fut royal, lorsqu'il se trouvait en selle, sur son cheval à la robe isabelle. Néanmoins, Alistair n'avait pas la conviction que ce dernier être fut vraiment réel, s'il n'était qu'un spectre.

Alistair, dès son plus jeune âge, prenait soin de son petit frère. Lorsqu'il n'était âgé que de deux années, ce petit être qui pleurait sans cesse et qui lui volait sa maman l'interloquait beaucoup. Mais déjà, il prit son rôle de grand-frère à cœur, ce petit bonhomme, il le savait, allait être son compagnon, son meilleur ami et son confident jusqu'à la fin, ils allaient pouvoir faire des bêtises ensemble et embêter les nourrices : tout seul, ce n'était pas drôle. Dès qu'il entendait le nourrisson pleurer, il accourait chercher sa mère, la tirant par la main afin de l'attirer dans la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait le berceau, il n'était qu'un tout petit bébé de quelques jours que le petit Alistair était déjà immensément attaché à lui, et il se souvint d'une promesse qu'il s'était déjà faite à l'époque : qu'il le protégerait malgré tout, que c'était hors de question pour lui-même qu'on ne s'attaque à son petit-frère. Il était le plus grand, il était chargé de veiller sur son cadet. Puis vint le jour où Archibald apprit à marcher, puis les bêtises tant attendues par l'aîné de la branche des André purent enfin être faites, pour son plus grand bonheur ! Les domestiques et les nourrices connaissaient parfaitement bien le caractère taquin du petit Alistair, alors elles ne purent jamais vraiment le punir. Couché, seul dans sa chambre éclairée seulement par la lune et les étoiles, le jeune homme était fier de lui, et de ce qu'il était devenu. Sa vie n'avait été remplie que de bonheur pur, et ce, malgré tous les malheureux coups bas que celle-ci avait pu placer sur son chemin. De plus, il avait connu la passion amoureuse, à l'arrivée de Candy, mais qui, avec le temps et se déclarant hors-jeu, ayant une première fois Anthony puis une seconde fois Terrence en grands vainqueurs, s'était transformée en amour fraternel. Il s'en rendait compte, désormais, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un amour vrai, sinon platonique, envers Candy, jamais il n'aurait pu passer à autre chose de cette façon, alors que son jeune frère, quant à lui, n'en démordait pas, ce qui démontrait bien qu'il était réellement, véritablement épris de la belle blonde aux yeux verts. Il souffrait pour lui, il avait mal pour Annie. Il en était convaincu, cette dernière était très jolie, et si calme, si douce et si attentionnée qu'Archibald ne pouvait faire autrement que de finir par s'en éprendre... Il faudra du temps, mais d'après le pilote, cela finira par arriver, il connaissait bien son frère, trop téméraire, trop têtu pour passer à autre chose et s'avouer vaincu.

Sa passion pour Candy s'éteignit peu à peu après qu'il eut rencontré la jeune Patricia, qui était alors toute timide et qui n'osait peu parler. Il sourit aux anges en se remémorant ce Festival de Mai, plus ou moins chaotiques. Cette première rencontre fut par son hilarité, un moment mémorable et qui s'est, en l'espace d'un seul instant, inscrit dans son esprit. Un faux pas, et tout bascule ! Voilà ce qu'il s'était produit, un faux pas et une bousculade qui s'est terminée à la recherche des lunettes des deux danseurs. Lorsqu'ils se sont redressés tous les deux, après avoir récupéré leurs biens, leurs simples regards sans verres se sont croisés et restant un instant sans rien dire, et seulement à se contempler dans le blanc des yeux, le pilote de l'air fut surpris en s'apercevant qu'il avait retenu, avec précision, mot pour mot, ce qu'il avait dit à cette jeune fille : « Tu es plus mignonne sans lunettes », ce à quoi elle avait répliqué « et toi aussi tu es beaucoup plus beau » après quoi ils tentèrent de danser sans leurs paires de lunettes, ce qui fut un fiasco total. Ce souvenir était l'un des plus beaux, l'un des plus indélébiles qu'il pouvait encore avoir à l'esprit. Était-ce cela, le très connu coup de foudre ? Il lui paraissait impossible de le savoir avec exactitude, mais il lui semblait bien qu'ils avaient tous deux étés en proie aux petits anges avec leur arc, Cupidon les avait liés par ce regard, et voués à une belle histoire. Abaissant ses paupières, Alistair revit le beau sourire souvent accompagné d'un faible rire, et les joues rougissantes de Patricia, ce beau visage auquel il pensait si souvent, celui qui avait envahi ses pensées lorsqu'il lui écrivait cette lettre si difficile. Il souhaitait le garder pour lui seul, probablement par orgueil, mais c'était à cause de ce magnifique portrait si joyeux qu'il avait longuement hésité avant de sauter le grand pas et de partir, en France, il ne désirait pas la voir pleurer, la voir sangloter par sa faute, et c'était pour cela qu'il s'était enfui, sans rien dire à personne.

À peine était-il sur le bateau qu'il s'empressa de lui écrire une nouvelle lettre, elle lui manquait déjà, c'était une chose indéniable, chaque soir, il se quémandait en lui-même s'il avait fait le bon choix, et une fois qu'il fut arrivé à la base aérienne qui avait suivie l'école d'aviation d'Avord, il s'affairait à dessiner sur le capot de son biplan, des lunettes. Content de lui, il souriait pendant un long moment en ne pouvant déplacer son regard ailleurs que sur sa nouvelle invention, et probablement la plus réussie, mais aussi la moins difficile à créer ! Ainsi, l'appareil qu'il pilotait avait déjà une identité, et celle-ci fut Patricia : il s'aperçut alors que cette jeune femme comptait beaucoup plus pour lui que ce qu'il n'aurait pu concevoir. Il avait pris connaissance de cette demoiselle très facilement, et elle fut la première à qui il confiait ses rêves, ses secrets, ses angoisses, elle fut sa première confidente, détrônant ainsi son petit-frère. Ils avaient tellement de points en commun, de passions communes... Ils étaient semblables, et désormais difficilement séparables l'un de l'autre, même leurs amis s'étonnaient, par moments, de ne pas les voir ensemble. Quant à Archibald, il était ravi de pouvoir taquiner son aîné sur sa « fiancée », pour se venger de ces multiples railleries lorsqu'il recevait les lettres d'Annie, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'en Amérique. Mais, contrairement à la relation que le plus jeune des Cornwell entretenait avec la fille adoptive des Brighton, sa relation avec Patricia existait bel et bien, au plus grand plaisir de tous. Quand tard le soir les deux frères se retrouvaient dans la même chambre, à la demeure familiale ou au Collège Royal de Saint Paul, ils discutaient fréquemment de tout et de rien, et quelques fois, même, ils vaquaient chacun à leurs occupations respectives. Malgré ces moments de silence, ils se comprenaient tous les deux, ils n'avaient guère besoin de paroles, seuls certains gestes ou certains regards leur permettaient de discuter, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de parler de conquêtes féminines, les brimades débutaient leur longue bataille et leur ascension vers la victoire : celle-ci reviendrait à celui qui parviendra à mettre l'autre en rogne. Mais lorsque la colère naissait pour l'un ou l'autre, ce n'était jamais pour bien longtemps, et les rires remplaçaient vite la tension ambiante dans la pièce. Ces petits jeux entre eux deux naquirent lorsqu'ils étaient partis en Écosse, pour les vacances d'été. Archibald ayant remarqué le rapprochement soudain et imprévu de son grand-frère avec la timide Patricia, sauta sur l'occasion pour questionner Alistair sur sa relation avec la jeune fille. Étrangement, il n'eut que quelques bribes de phrases en guise de réponses, ce qui amusa un peu plus le plus petit de la famille Cornwell.

Laissant son regard glisser sur sa gauche, Alistair fixa les marionnettes qui le représentait, puis plus loin, celle qui matérialisait Patty, qu'il était en train de confectionner. Il comprit alors que son instinct lui jouait des mauvais tours, mais qu'il avait une plaisante sensation qui n'était présente dans le seul but de lui faire comprendre que depuis qu'il était arrivé à bon port, dans cette base emplie d'avions, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Son cerveau lui jouerait-il des beaux tours ? Ou peut-être ses sentiments doux, paisibles et intrigants envers Patty le guidaient-il vers la voie du plaisir absolu, de la suave passion qui envoûtait son cœur ? À force de réflexions, le jeune homme finit par arriver à la conclusion que Candy n'était qu'un premier amour, d'adolescent, celui qu'il n'avait jamais vécu en étant enfant, mais voilà que Patricia lui apportait un plaisir d'autant plus plaisant, des sentiments davantage posés, plus beaux et plus calmes, qui se distinguaient du feu de la tendresse de l'attachement adolescente, qui était bien des fois, caractérisée comme étant rapide mais futile dans beaucoup des situations. Et plus que tout, lorsque le désir se frayait paisiblement un chemin et venait se lier avec les sentiments, pouvait-on alors parler du véritable amour ? Voilà une chose importante qui différenciait l'amour qu'il parvenait à porter à Candy, il ne ressentait pas de désir à son égard, juste une admiration qui dépassait toutes ses espérances, par le fait qu'elle était forte, qu'elle gardait le sourire malgré toutes les mauvaises aventures qu'elle avait pu vivre dans sa courte vie. Oui, il avait touché en plein dans le mille, c'était une admiration sans limite qu'il vouait à cette belle jeune femme, mais bien entendu, il l'avait toujours trouvé jolie...

Comme beaucoup de jeune homme, il trouvait toute la gente féminine magnifique, et tellement incroyable, et il ne pouvait que se l'admettre, même son effrayante cousine, sa chère Elisa, était une belle jeune femme, si on ne prenait en compte que l'extérieur. Les femmes étaient si fortes et tellement pleines de mystères qu'elles le passionnaient, ils ne désiraient que résoudre ces drôles d'énigmes qui les entouraient. Ce ne fut pas la raison pour laquelle il s'était épris, sans aucun doute sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, de la jeune Patricia. Elle avait quelque chose en plus, cette petite chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à déceler mais qui faisait tout. Il savait qu'elle ne se trouvait pas spécialement belle, il avait souvent perçu son regard envieux dirigé vers Candy ou bien Annie, mais pourtant, il la trouvait magnifique. Elle était son nouvel astre éclairant ses brèves nuits, mais elle ne le savait pas. Il n'était pas doué pur écrire des lettres d'amour, et chacune des lettres qu'il réussissait à écrire, concernaient tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas non plus éveiller la jalousie, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus créer une déception intense, il était tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments trop bons, qui ne le rendaient pas assez égoïste. Mais dès que l'occasion se présentait, il faisait en sorte de n'écrire que pour « sa très chère Patricia », comme il avait tendance à le calligraphier, au début de chacune des missives. Décidément, l'amour avec un grand « A » était une chose compliquée à laquelle il ne savait que faire, perdu dans un flot d'exaltations qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un parfait inconnu, pour lui-même.

Poussant un dernier soupir, le jeune aviateur laissa son opinion sur ce déstabilisant sujet, s'échapper tout haut : « Je n'y comprends rien, l'amour, je n'imaginais pas ça si compliqué à comprendre... Je n'aurais pas cru que les femmes étaient plus simples que ce sentiment étrange qui nous enflamme... Bah ! J'en parlerai avec Domy, demain ! » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur son visage afin de ne former qu'un grand et beau sourire, et, gardant un œil sur les marionnettes qui étaient toutes deux déposées sur son bureau, il pensa une nouvelle fois à la jeune femme, se demandant si elle était en train de s'amuser avec les autres, s'ils se baignaient ou profitaient d'un dîner tous ensemble. Elle n'était pas seule et elle était en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui lui importait, et même s'il devait mourir au combat, il veillerait à ce qu'elle soit toujours heureuse et à ce que rien ne puisse lui arriver. Le soleil devait se lever dans plusieurs heures, mais Alistair ne put fermer un seul œil de la nuit, et ne quitta pas les deux poupées séparées et qui n'attendaient que d'être réunies pour ne former qu'une seule et même entité vivante.


End file.
